


forever in my life (i see you)

by kirishimaaa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kinda ;), these two being dumb teenagers who bicker constantly while also being in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: "What? I just never met anyone I wanted to kiss!" Eiji snapped, glaring in Ash's direction.Until youisn't said, but it may as well have been.





	forever in my life (i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> this next (and last. oh my GOSH!!!) episode is gonna kill me. im gonna be dead and eating worms in the ground by this thursday so i figured i'd post something beforehand to show my adoration of these boys ;u;

"So, um, how do we do this?"

Ash looks at Eiji like he's stupid, slumping down against their bed, legs crossing at the ankle. So relaxed, contrasting greatly with Eiji's tense posture, sitting with his knees rigidly under him. 

He smirks, and Eiji can already feel a pout coming on to his own face. 

"Come on. Do they not kiss in Japan?" He coos, voice annoyingly lilting. 

"You know we do." Eiji grumbled. 

"Do _you_?"

Eiji wants to go crawl under the covers and never come out. He regrets making a big deal out of this now. He shrinks back. 

"Not unless you count... " He trails off into mumbles. "That time when you were in jail."

Should they count that? It was too intense to not be a kiss, even if it did have an underlying purpose. 

Eiji gets a phantom feeling of a hand gently brushing across the back of his head, a tongue caressing the seam of his lips. He coughs awkwardly and focuses on the situation at hand. 

Ash actually looks surprised. 

"Nobody? Not even as a kid?"

Embarrassed flush deepening, he shakes his head. 

No response comes up at that, and he snaps, "What? I just never met anyone I wanted to kiss!"

 _Until you_ isn't said, but it may as well have been. Lip quirking up, Ash sits up straighter to face him head-on, looking pleased. 

"Alright, alright. No need to get defensive."

It's childish, and he knows he probably doesn't want an answer, but Eiji still asks, "How was your first, then?"

Ash's smile drops. 

"Could be better." Is all he says, and it's spoken casually, but as someone who knows Ash as intimately as Eiji does, the underlining bitterness is apparent. 

Eiji's stomach twists, and he immediately feels guilty. He's so _stupid_ , how did he not realize—

"Oh." Eiji mumbles. "Have...have you ever kissed somebody and enjoyed it?"

He's grasping at straws and he knows it, and it's probably strange to want Ash to say yes, but... 

The idea of never having one moment of intimacy that wasn't forced or taken from him... It made Eiji’s gut turn. There has to be somebody he's liked before, someone who treated him like he'd deserved, even if it was only fleeting. 

Ash doesn't even blink. 

"No."

Eiji feels sick and has no rebuttal to that. Then was this uncomfortable for Ash...?

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't w-"

Ash held up a hand, and his mouth clamped shut. 

"Shut up. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't wanna, Eiji. And _don't_ cry."

"I wasn't gonna." Eiji blatantly lies, blinking away the burning sensation of almost-tears in his eyes. 

"I'm serious. I'm fine, and you're fine, yeah? I'm not about to kiss a snotty crying face, now am I?"

"No…." Eiji responds after a moment, cheeks tinted pink. 

Ash smiles at him, and it's filled with none of the maliciousness or cocky pride that the smiles he'd show to his gang had. It's small, a little crooked, and just so _Ash_ that it's endearing.

"Exactly." He sounds sincere, and it helps Eiji relax. "Now c'mere."

Well. Good-bye, two seconds of relaxation. 

Gulping, Eiji crawled closer until their knees nearly touched, settling back on his haunches. 

Okay. Logically, it wasn't something to be all that nervous about. Just he and Ash touching each other, just with their lips. 

...actually, that sounds even worse. Eiji despises his own mind. 

"Just," He flushes harder when his voice cracks. "Just tell me when you're about to do it, okay?"

Ash blinks at him. "Huh? Who said I was gonna initiate it?"

Eiji visibly wilts, puffing out the breath he'd been holding in one big, exasperated exhale. 

"You JUST said—"

"Well, we can't do it at all if you're all the way across the bed. Duh."

"We're never gonna do it if we don't decide who goes in for it!" Eiji exclaims. "What if we... both lean forward?"

"Nah. How about you do it?" Ash challenged. 

"You do it!" Eiji immediately rebuffed, already pouting. 

"This is so dumb, it's literally just a kiss." Ash groaned, hands absent-mindedly tugging at the covers of their bed. Eiji wanted to say it was from nerves, but with Ash.... He could really just be bored. 

He was so hard to read sometimes, even now. 

Eiji's glare heightened, before he grinned smugly. "You do it then if it's so dumb."

For added affect, he made a show of puckering his lips, leaning forward slightly and closing his eyes. 

Ash recoiled, a surprised little flush dusting his cheeks. "Wha- no!"

"Can't hear you over the sound of my lips waiting to be kissed." Eiji sang. 

Ash wound his hand back and smacked him upside the head, sputtering angrily. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Ow!" Eiji whined, eyes opening to glare at the blonde, cheeks puffed childishly.

Like the adult he was, Eiji absolutely balled up his fist and hit Ash in the shoulder. 

Considering his strength, it didn't do much. Given Ash's exclamation of _oh you're in for it now you little shit_ , that really didn't matter. 

Eiji found himself being tackled and fell back, the silk sheets of the bed against his skin being the calm before the storm that was Ash jumping on him, pinning both of his hands above his head so easily it was honestly humiliating. 

"No fair!" Eiji complained, wiggling as much as he could, resembling an angry caterpillar more and more by the second. All that did was make Ash laugh, which was not his goal. "Ugh!"

"All's fair in love and war." Ash grinned down at him, all immaturity and pearly-white teeth, and suddenly Eiji wasn't all that upset anymore. 

"Which one is this?" He asks, strangely breathless. 

Ash seemed to consider the question. Eiji waited with baited breath.

He leaned down, so closely that strands of blonde hair tickled Eiji's face and soft breaths puffed against his ear. 

Eiji held his breath, his heart immediately going into overdrive. 

"Obviously war, dumbass." Ash taunted softly before leaning back to flick him in the forehead, chuckling when Eiji deflated like a balloon, head slumped against the bed with a sour expression. 

"You're the worst." 

"Having my own big brother say such things... my heart won't go on." 

"Quit it!" 

Eiji really wasn't helping the way people perceived him as younger than he actually was with how immature he was being right now, but he couldn't help it. 

He glared up at the ceiling like it was the cause of all his problems, refusing to acknowledge Ash. 

“Alright, alright. I'll take it seriously now."

"Really." Eiji says with narrowed eyes, still not looking at him. 

"Pinky swear. I'll even take the lead."

He did perk up at that, happy that progress was happening. Finally meeting Ash's gaze, he agreed with a quiet, "...okay." 

Ash scooted backward, motioning toward him. "Sit up then, big bro."

Eiji did just that, muttering, "Don't call me that when we're about to kiss. It's weird."

"Sure, _onii-chan_."

"Ash!" Eiji exclaimed. Where did he even learn that?

"Eiji." He was grinning now. 

Silently, Eiji picked up a pillow, ready to chunk it right at his smug, handsome face when he finally raised his hands in mock-defeat, clearly holding back laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Back to the task at hand."

Begrudgingly, he put the pillow back down, turning to face the blonde. 

"Close your eyes."

"Why do I need to do that?" Eiji couldn't help but ask, eyebrows knitted. 

He wasn't expecting the flush of pink appearing against the apples of Ash's cheeks as the blonde averted his gaze almost shyly. 

"It'll be easier for me... I get nervous too, y'know. So if you'd close them for me, I'd really appreciate it."

Eiji's eyes were clamped shut before he could even finish his sentence, because shy Ash was something he didn't get to see often, but really liked, it seemed.

Therefore, he obviously didn't see the sly smile make it's way on Ash's face. 

"Okay." He hears Ash say. "Let's do this."

"Wait!" Eiji says, suddenly ten times more nervous. "Do we not need a countdown or something? Do you warn me beforehand?"

"That's dumb." Ash snorts. "No."

"It is _not_ -" He argues, going silent when Ash's hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Shush. Arguing is not romantic." Ash's voice was quieter now, better settling the mood. "You'll definitely know when it's about to happen, so no warning needed."

Eiji somehow doubted that, but stayed quiet. What did he know, after all? Maybe it was like the movies. Immediate fireworks and passion, no awkward bumping noses or bad breath or anxiety. 

He really hopes so. 

Another hand curls at the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The bed creaks quietly with the movement of Ash leaning closer. 

Eiji gulps. 

It was silent, but he has that prickly, instinctual sense of someone being right in front of him. 

He briefly wonders how far he'd have to lean forward to kiss Ash himself, and promptly banishes _that_ train of thought before he becomes a puddle on the floor. Ash is so close his lips graze his cheek, and Eiji, face an unflattering red, steels himself for the incoming kiss. This was it! This was—

Ash cups his face with both hands and pulls him forward, blowing a wet, loud raspberry against his cheek. 

Eiji squeals, grasping for a pillow and flinging it at Ash's stupid face so hard he let out an _oof _, laughing his ass off all the while.__

__“I hate you!” Eiji whined, scrubbing the spit off his cheek with a scowl. Once Ash is finally able to stop laughing, he leans close to ruffle Eiji's hair._ _

__“You totally love me.”_ _

__“Shut up.” Is all Eiji can say, glaring half-heartedly, because it wasn't like he could deny that statement._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i try to put time into describing stuff more, adding backstory in before getting to the meat of the story, but i've had "ash gives eiji a raspberry during a first kiss attempt" written in my notes for a week now so i wanted to get to the ACTION asap lmao. i hope anyone who reads enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
